ifhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
French Civil War
French Civil War was a war broke out in France, after the French Communists took over French Empire set up by German Empire. Background German Empire set up French Empire in their occupied zone. After retreating, leaving only 100,000 garrisons in Paris. The French Communists, secretly backed by Soviet Union, started a revolution. The Communists captured Paris fast, while many people who suffered, and soldiers who lost job in or after World War I, joined the revolution. German Reaction German Empire was busy on dealing with rebellion in East, and helping Finland to wipe Red Army out, therefore sent only 150,000 troops which wasn't well-trained. The were trapped Nancy, soon broke the surrounding and escaped. German Empire, originally had no effort in helping, stopped sending troops. Battle There were three stages in the battle: communists advancing, joint-army landing and communists counter attack. Communists Advance The Communists started attacking Southern France on the 5 March 1920, aiming at liberating entire France. They, with mass weapons provided by the Soviet Union and the help of demilitarised zone, attacked quickly into Lyon. French infantry, led by Petain, handsomely defeated them. However, the Communists' tanks arrived, and Petain retreated. De Gaulle was sent to Africa to recruit armies and train for counter-attacking. Petain also called United Kingdom and Spain for help. Joint Army Landing Spainish Army, joint by the United Kingdom Navy and Army, launched a great landing in Normany, aiming at taking down Paris. The Communists had little choice but to guard Paris. Soon Northern France was captured by the Allied forces while Lyon were unconquered by France. They even reconquered Verdun and Nancy. Communists Counter Attack The Communists decided to give up Paris and Ardennes. They used the forests and mountains to attack the Allied forces. The highest commander of the Allied forces, Haig, decided to simply wait outside Ardennes, trying to cut their water and food supplies, and waited for them surrendering. However, the Communists dug wells, and ate everything they could eat. It was later called the famous "20 days for winning the revolution". After 20 days, they got a great news. Soviet Union air-dropped some food supplies with their newest improved flamethrower. The Communists forces then attracted the Allied forces to get into the forest by sending out some spies to pretend that they wanted to surrender and could lead the Allied forces to defeat the last "starving-to-death rebellion". They were then trapped in the forest while the Communists used flamethrowers to attack them, causing great fire in forest. After then entire day, 350,000 of 500,000 Allied best forces died, while Communists suffered a loss of 80,000 out of 200,000. The Communists ignored the Allied forces who immediately retreated, and captured the entire France. Petain escaped to Mersallies, when trying to escape to Italy, got caught and executed. De Gaulle defeated the Communists in Corsica, later another great victory in Tunis, destroying all hopes of the Communists who tried to land. He then set up French Republic government in Algeris, not hoping to attack France back without other European Powers' help, he then assimilated the people in Africa, trying to turn Africa into a large base for counter attack later. Result European nations started to scare about the spread of Communism. In eastern europe, after the victory of Battle of Warsaw, Germany and United Kingdom found out the serious problem made by Communism. They, with more nations, then signed Berlin Pact, which eventually started Cold War.